Survivor, Tenchi's Style!
by Kitaro-sama
Summary: Tenchi and the girls are all on survivor! Who will win the one million dollars?


It had been one week in the outback and Tenchi was getting really tired. Ryoko and Ayeka were always fighting over him. Washu kept trying to do her scientific observations, but Mihoshi kept messing them up, which gave Washu and Keyone a headache. Sasami kept complaining about the food. Whenever she tried to make something she always started wining about haw she can't make measo soup out of rice. And Ryo-ohki kept attacking everyone, thinking they were carrots.  
But Tenchi was also relieved. Today they were going to tribal council. They were going to vote someone out. This was the perfect opportunity to vote out the most annoying person, Mihoshi! But Tenchi felt sorry for her and didn't know if he wanted to do that. He knew he couldn't vote out Ryoko. She kept giving him evil glances, and once in a while she would walk by and whisper in his ear "Vote me off Tenchi, and I'll make your life a living hell,". So, Tenchi wasn't to sure on voting Ryoko out either.  
Tenchi didn't have to worry about being voted out. Infact, Ryoko was treatening anyone who even thought about voting out Tenchi or her. They were mostly thinking about voting out Ryoko, not Tenchi. But, in Tenchi's opinion, he seriously looked like he wanted to be voted out.  
They packed up their things and headed towards the tribal council meeting at the top of the cliff. Ryoko and Ayeka argued all the way up, and Mihoshi cried. " Why are you crying Mihoshi?" asked Sasami. " I don't know!!!!!!!!!" wailed Mihoshi. Washu kept stopping every 2 seconds to look at a plant. "Oh, look at this! Oh my!"   
An hour later they reached the top of the cliff. The fire in the middle was lit and they all sat around it on the wooden bench. A man walked up and said a whole bunch of stuff. Mihoshi was still crying and Ryoko didn't here a thing he said. "Ryoko, do you have anything to say?" the man asked. "Yeah, IF ANYONE VOTES ME OFF I'M GONNA KICK THEIR ASS!" Mihoshi started to cry even more now. Ryoko looked over at Ayeka, Ayeka the same. *little laser begins to zap between their eyes*   
"Ryoko," said the man, "will, you please be the first voter?" Ryoko stuck her tongue out at Ayeka and began to walk up towards the voting area. She picked up the pen and wrote her vote, Ayeka. " I'm voting off Ayeka so me and Tenchi can get some time alone." She smiled and put her vote in the clay voting pot. When she sat down, Ayeka started toward the voting area. She picked up the pen and wrote the name Ryoko. "I'm voting off Ryoko to save Lord Tenchi from that witch. She is rude and a monster, and I will not allow her to win!" She put her vote in the pot.  
Sasami was next. She walked up and wrote down the name Washu. "Oh, Washu, you always get in the way of my cooking! I just can't stand it!" And she dropped her vote in. Then came Washu. "I'm voting off Sasami. The little brat is ruining my experiments. Always getting in the way with her cooking! I won't have it!" She put in the vote.   
Next came Keyone. She wrote down Mihoshi. "I can't stand her. She's always messing things up, and it's getting on my nerves!" And she put in her vote. Next up was Mihoshi. "Um, I guess I'm voting off Keyone because, um, well, I really don't know." And she put her vote in. It fell out a couple times, and once she almost broke the pot, but she finally got it in.  
Next up was Tenchi. He grabbed the pen and wrote down a name which turned out to be his own. "I need to get out of here. It's a nightmare!" And he stuffed in his vote. And last but not least came Ryo-ohki. She grabbed the pen in between her teeth and colored all over her paw. Then she pressed down on the sheet of paper and revealed her paw print. "Meow meow meow meow, meow meow, meow. Meow meow, meow meow. Meow!" And she put her vote in the pot and went to sit back down.   
"I'll go and count the votes now," said the man, and he walked up and grabbed the pot full of votes. He brought them back down and set them on a stand in front of him. "Now remember, the one voted off will have to leave immediately," he said. Ryoko made a disgusted face. He took off the lid and pulled out the first vote and unfolded it. "Ryoko." Ryoko stood up and stared at everyone. Then she looked down at Ayeka and sat back down, and while the man was pulling out the next one gave her the finger. "Ayeka." This was no surprise to Ayeka. She knew Ryoko would vote for her. "Washu." Washu glared over at Sasami, and Sasami glared back. "Sasami." And once again they glared at eachother. "Mihoshi." Mihoshi started to cry when she heard her name called. Keyone tried to comfort her, but wasn't really trying. "Keyone." She stood up, and looked around. "Who would vote for me?" she thought. She sat back down. "Tenchi." Everybody gasped at this. They all looked at eachother. Tenchi tried to hide himself out of view, trying not to look guilty. "And now for the last vote. This will determine who will be voted out," said the man. He obviously didn't think about Ryo-ohki. He reached in and pulled out the last vote. "Ryo-ohki, this is a paw print." Ryo-ohki looked at him confused and replied with a cute little "Meow". "Ryo-ohki, this doesn't count as a vote. I'm sorry." "Meow." Ryo-ohki was disappointed.   
"OK," said the man," everyone but Ryo-ohki had a vote. So that means everybody is voted out but Ryo-ohki. Ryo-ohki, you win!" Everyone was amazed. How did a little cabbit win survivor? "Now just wait a minute!" yelled Ryoko. "That's not fair!" Ryo-ohki jumped up and down with joy! She had just won a million dollars! "So Ryo-ohki, what are you going to buy with all that money?" asked Sasami. Ryo-ohki scratched her chin and then gave a very wide smile.  
* * * * *   
Everyone had now returned to the Masaki household, or at least what was visible. The whole house was covered by mountains and mountains of, you guessed it, carrots! But Tenchi and everyone else learned to live with it. Sasami was now making carrot cake for desert every night. And Ryoko kept making smart remarks about Ayeka, her skin had turned orange. But besides that everyone went about living their daily lives. Tenchi was miserable. But Ryo-ohki was as happy as she could be. SO WHO CARES ABOUT TENCHI! RYO-OHKI'S HAPPY! LIVE WITH IT TENCHI!  
* =(:"k)  
  
  



End file.
